to be seen
by msbutterflycat
Summary: all-human.maybe a one shot depending on thoughts of others.bella has loved edward sense they were five now its her wedding day.he finally realizes that he cant live without her.for helliex88 and cdunbar's exploration of the senses contest.fluff pain.
1. oneshot betaed by the cullenator

**Title: To Be HeardPen name: msbutterflycatSense: SightPOV: BellaGender: All humanCharacters: Bella and EdwardVoting begins: September 1stVoting ends: September 15th **

**Summary: Bella has loved Edward since she was five years old but he doesn't know it and Bella being Bella thinks Edward doesn't like her. On the day of Bella's wedding Edward finally realizes that he can't live without Bella. Fluff and pain. This is my first contest one-shot.**** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**To Be Seen**** I loved, love, and will always love every part of him even if he doesn't love me back and never will. He was the most amazing man in existence and he was perfect. **

**What I wouldn't give to hear his soft and gentle velvet voice every day. To be able to see his emerald green eyes sparkle in the natural light that seems to shine everyday with him in my life, and his messy bronze hair looking like it wanted me to run my fingers through it. I wanted to run my fingers through it, too. He was the reason why I got up every morning and dragged myself to the hospital with a smile on my face. **

**His sister, and my best friend, Alice, said I should go for it and Rosalie, my brother Emmett's wife, said it was a great idea but I'm not convinced altogether. Alice said that he loved me since the first time he saw me but was too shy to ask me and then he couldn't because I was one of his nurses on staff at the hospital we both worked at. Besides, it was too late. He would never have the chance to love me because I was too afraid to admit my feelings to anyone. Alice and Rose just happened to guess right.**

**After all these years of growing up with me it's a wonder he didn't see through me and know that I was so in love with him. Maybe that's why he didn't like me was because he guessed that I was in love with him and he found me creepy because of the fact.**

**Now it was my wedding day and I loved Jacob, just not as much as I love Edward. I'll just have to bulk up and forget that I loved him more than Jake. I met Jacob in med school and we hit it off, but I've never loved him like that and I regret not being able to give him my full heart, body, and soul. **

**You cant escape Edward so stop trying. **

**There it is, the voice of reason telling me to tell Edward how I feel even if I'm afraid of being hurt and hurting Jake. Jake loves me more than I deserve and here I am standing at the alter with Jacob looking at me with so much love I could croak right then and there. **

"**Do you, Isabella Swan, take Jacob Black to be you lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, until the day you die?" **

**That is when I started to silently sob but not from happiness but from the pain of not being given a fighting chance with Edward. **

" **I- I..." but I was silenced by the door flying open and there stood Edward, still in his hospital scrubs from work. I looked over at my maid of honor, Alice, who started to bounce excitedly in place and then I looked back at Edward.**

"**Please don't marry him, Bella." Edward pleaded with me and I looked at his eyes and I could tell he was almost to tears. **

"**I love you! that's why I cant let you marry him. I'm sorry I took so long to tell you, but I do. I have, and I always will love you, Bella. Please hear me out." he said. **

**I started to cry tears of happiness but he mistook them for tears of sadness and his face dropped and he turned and ran. I shook off my shoes, hiked up the skirt of my wedding dress, and ran after him.**

**I found him at the park sobbing quietly to himself and my chest started to burn at the sight. I tip-toed over to him and sat down on the bench with him. As I slid my hand on top of his, a spark flowed through my arm.**

"**Bella?" he asked. **

"**Edward, I love you too and I always have since we were five. I would daydream about being with you and being able to look at you everyday or being able to run my hand threw you hair. **

**"I wished I could hold you hand or hug you whenever I wanted, and you to do the same, but you never seemed to like me so I didn't tell you how I yearned to see you face, feel your skin against mine, or how I wanted to heard you smooth voice every day for the rest of my life." I ranted throwing out my feeling In ways I never ever thought I could.**

**Suddenly he grabbed me around my waist and kissed me softly at first and then the kiss got deeper and his tongue slowly slid across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I parted my lips and our tongues began to fight for dominance.**

**When we parted I just knew we would be together forever, so I told him what I had been dieing to tell him for years.**

"**I love you." **

"**I love you more," he answered before we watched the harsh color of the sunset began to fade in the horizon. **

**~Author's Note~ **

**Okay this is for Helliex88 and cdunbar's "An Exploration of the Senses Contest". I will add an author's note when the contest begins. Please tell me what you think of this one-shot. After the contest, if people like it, I will turn this into a full out story. R&R if you will. **

**~Beta's Note~**

**DUDE! I LOVE THIS STORY! :) Please turn it into a full story!**


	2. Authors Note

The voting has started! Please go to Helliex88's profile at .net/~Helliex88to vote on my story "to be seen".

If you want the story to continue into a full story, please review!


End file.
